


В поисках дома

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: После событий в Киркволле Хоук вынужден бежать из Вольной Марки. Фенрис следует за ним.





	В поисках дома

**Author's Note:**

> На [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8185675) :)

Хоук купил поваренную книгу.  
  
Нет, это было не сумбурной покупкой, совершённой в мимолётном порыве желания, а тщательно продуманным вложением средств. С тех пор, как они покинули Киркволл, прошло едва ли полгода, но накопленные за шесть лет деньги быстро закончились: постоянное жильё — непозволительная роскошь для отступника в бегах, как, впрочем, и постоянная работа. Дорога, аренда, еда, починка снаряжения — всё это в итоге совершенно истощило их карманы, и однажды утром Хоук обнаружил, что ему нечем заплатить жалование Оране. Тогда он наконец продал «сердце многих», все вырученные деньги отдал ей и с грустной улыбкой сообщил, что не может больше позволить себе служанку. Прощание было долгим, а Фенрис обнимал её как-то особенно крепко — тогда Хоук впервые подумал, что он всё-таки нашёл сестру, пусть и не совсем там, где искал. Пусть и ненадолго. Орана осталась в Амарантайне, а они двинулись дальше на юг Ферелдена, стараясь избегать больших городов. Хоук побрился, Фенрис обзавёлся более закрытой одеждой, и только Пудель был неизменен, доволен и всегда сыт благодаря неосторожным крысам и лягушкам, попадавшимся по дороге.  
  
Неделю назад они добрались до небольшой деревни, где заселились в маленький покосившийся домик на окраине, окружённый колючей изгородью, с заросшим сорняками огородом, несколькими деревцами, наверное, впервые распустившими листья после Мора, и затянувшимися паутиной окнами. Но в нём были кухня и спальня, печь, кровать и прочие нехитрые удобства, которых они не видели уже пару недель. Всего одной ночи в тёплой постели в обнимку с Фенрисом оказалось достаточно, чтобы Хоук собрался с мыслями и решил всерьёз заняться их скромным хозяйством. Пусть и временным.  
  
Они взялись за несколько объявлений, вывешенных у местной церквушки, затем устроились работать на ферму (Хоук выходил в поле, а Фенрис пас скот), и вскоре заработали достаточно денег, чтобы немного отложить про запас. Тогда Хоук и вспомнил, что скоро у них годовщина. Они никогда не обсуждали, будут ли отмечать эту дату, слишком много дел свалилось за последнее время, но именно сейчас он подумал, как хорошо было бы сделать Фенрису подарок. Раньше ему это не особо удавалось, но раньше ведь и повода такого не было. К тому же, он не мог не думать о том, как много отдавал и терял Фенрис в этих отношениях. Они были в бегах, потому что _Хоука_ разыскивали, у них больше не было дома, не было друзей, разъехавшихся после победы над Мередит кто куда (хотя от Варрика до сих пор приходили письма, а несколько месяцев назад Хоук получил законченную «Историю Защитника», подписанную автором). У них не было ничего, кроме друг друга и собаки, и если честно, Хоуку всё равно казалось, что у него было больше.  
  
Может быть, трата едва отложенных денег на поваренную книгу и не была разумным вложением средств, но на тот момент она таковой казалась. Как и покупка яиц, муки, сахара, набора приправ и прочих ингредиентов, из которых, как Хоук надеялся, ему удастся приготовить праздничный завтрак. Основой всех блюд, какими бы они ни были, были выбраны яблоки.  
  
Был уже поздний вечер, когда он приволок покупки домой, из окна их спальни лился тусклый свет одинокой свечи — Фенрис ещё не спал. Как только Хоук толкнул плечом дверь, до его слуха донёсся короткий собачий лай и тихий глухой смех, и он невольно улыбнулся. Фенрис всё ещё учился, поэтому пока читал вслух, и Пудель каждый раз прибегал слушать, будто действительно что-то понимал. Или ему просто нравилось, когда Фенрис сдавался, опускал руку с кровати и машинально чесал пса между ушей. Хоук не мог винить ни одного из них.  
  
— Я дома! — позвал он, снимая мантию и вешая на пару торчавших из стены гвоздей. Лай возобновился, и скоро из-за угла вылетел Пудель, бросаясь на хозяина и радостно облизывая ему лицо. За ним вышел и Фенрис в домашней рубахе, коротких штанах с сальными пятнами и неизменной, но заметно потускневшей красной лентой, обмотанной вокруг запястья; качая головой и слабо улыбаясь, он оттянул пса за ошейник и привычным жестом привлёк Хоука к себе, оставляя на его губах тёплый поцелуй. Пудель обиженно заскулил.  
  
— Ты поздно, — голос Фенриса звучал непривычно хрипло, и Хоук уже начинал беспокоиться, что он снова подхватил простуду. В Ферелдене было слишком холодно, и как оказалось через пару дней после их прибытия, он не был предназначен для прогулок босиком. Тогда, как только Фенрис поправился, решено было первым делом купить ему обувь, теперь же, похоже, наступило время задуматься о шарфе. — Всё в порядке?  
  
— Как всегда, — подтвердил Хоук, проходя внутрь и бросая взгляд на расстеленную постель. На ней лежала та самая «История Защитника» — библиотека у них давно была не такая богатая, как в Киркволле, но всё же он старался не продавать все книги, пока была возможность перебиться как-то ещё. Кроме того, Варрик бы обиделся. — Ложись без меня сегодня. Нужно до завтра кое-какие дела по работе закончить. Постараюсь не мешать.  
  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил Фенрис, подавляя зевок. — А то ты ещё спать не ляжешь.  
  
— Как-нибудь справлюсь, — посмеиваясь, отмахнулся Хоук, проходя на кухню и взмахом руки разводя в печи огонь. Окинув взглядом лежавшие рядом дрова, запас которых заметно истощился, он невольно буркнул себе под нос: — Надо будет ещё наколоть, — и снова обратился к Фенрису: — Нет, правда, иди спать, а то завтра проспишь какую-нибудь козу. Я её потом изображать не буду.  
  
— Да, а то придётся снова бороду отрастить, — усмехнулся Фенрис, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк и опять зевая. — В шкафу есть козье молоко и пара бутербродов, мне фермерская дочка передала.  
  
— Поклонница? — Хоук подмигнул, вспоминая тринадцатилетнюю Лию, полюбившую наблюдать за его работой в поле и иногда заходить в гости, чтобы поиграть с Пуделем.  
  
— Твоя, — кивнул Фенрис. — Всё-таки не засиживайся допоздна.  
  
— Иди спать.  
  
Ещё раз коротко поцеловав Хоука, он всё же вернулся в спальню и в скором времени задул свечу. Пудель ещё побегал по дому, виляя хвостом и тяжело сопя, но Фенрис в конце концов на него прикрикнул, и пёс тоже скрылся в темноте дома. Обычно он устраивался рядом с кроватью, но сегодня наверняка занял освободившееся место наверху. Вряд ли уставший Фенрис стал возражать.  
  
Крадучись, Хоук перенёс продукты с улицы на кухню, распахнул пошире окно и закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не перебудить семейство звоном посуды. Пролистав купленную книгу, он остановился на рецепте яблочного пирога, салата с курицей и яблоками (к счастью, половина куриной тушки осталась со вчерашнего ужина) и яблочного желе. Последнее Хоук и сам никогда не пробовал, но рецепт выглядел очень просто, а среди скупленных им приправ оказалась пара пакетиков желатина. Разложив всё необходимое на столе, Хоук вздохнул, закатал рукава и принялся за дело. Начать решено было с теста, потому что пирог готовился дольше всего, затем смешать желе и поставить нагреваться, и только в конце нарезать салат. К счастью, за время жизни в Лотеринге Хоук кое-чему научился от матери, так что дело быстро заладилось: тесто смешалось легко, хотя пары яиц ему и не хватило, но он решил компенсировать это дополнительным количеством сахара. Яблоки были нарезаны и отправились в начинку, к ним после долгих размышлений был добавлен изюм. Гораздо сложнее было слепить полученные части в пирог: теста оказалось маловато и Хоук лишь надеялся, что оно не порвётся, когда форма окажется в печи. Начинки, наоборот, вышло много, и небольшая миска осталась на столе нетронутой. К моменту, когда пирог наконец был поставлен запекаться, весь стол был в муке и масле, а вместе с ним и сам Хоук.  
  
Время близилось к трём часам ночи, и пора было приниматься за желе. Для этого нужен был сок, и, немного поэкспериментировав, Хоук обнаружил, что для его получения очень подходит дробящая темница. Ему нужно было лишь поддерживать заклинание вокруг яблока, и сок сам стекал в глубокую кастрюлю — увлёкшись, Хоук даже не заметил, как она наполнилась до половины. Яблок осталось всего три, но на салат должно было хватить. Проверив пирог, Хоук, довольный результатом, вытащил его, развёл желатин частью сока в кастрюле поменьше и поставил нагреваться. Потом сел за нарезание салата: курица, все три яблока, какие-то остатки овощей, масло — всё отправилось в миску.   
  
Он помнил, как подумал: «Нужно добавить соль» и посмотрел на часы: было уже пять — через час должен был проснуться Фенрис.  


* * *

  
Его разбудило тревожное ворчание собаки и горелый запах, тянущийся откуда-то из кухни. Немногим позже раздался первый крик петуха. Встав с кровати и несколькими убедительными тычками спихнув оттуда Пуделя, Фенрис натянул рубашку и, потирая глаза, вышел из комнаты, первым делом отправляясь проверить, как там Гаррет. «Так и не лёг…» — буркнул он себе под нос, толкая дверь кухни и тут же закашливаясь от запаха гари, забившего ему нос. Оглядев кухню, Фенрис обнаружил измазанного мукой Гаррета спящим на столе в окружении каких-то мисок, упаковок и тарелок. Он храпел, так что, видимо, всё было в порядке. По крайней мере с ним.  
  
Подойдя ближе, Фенрис положил руку ему на плечо и слегка потряс.  
  
— Что тут сгорело? — Гаррет только громче всхрапнул. — Хоук? Проснись!  
  
— Как тебе пирог, Фенрис?.. — неразборчиво пробормотал он сквозь сон, потом вдруг резко дёрнулся и подскочил. — Надо снять… Который час?  
  
— Шесть. Ты всю ночь готовил, что ли?  
  
Хоук почесал в затылке. С мукой, прилипшей к одной щеке, взлохмаченными волосами и растерянным выражением на лице он казался таким домашним, что губы Фенриса невольно растянулись в улыбке, а пальцы сами собой потянулись к ленте на запястье. Это уже вошло в привычку, наверное, поэтому она линяла так быстро.  
  
— Нет… — попытался найти ответ Гаррет. — Не… да. Кажется, не совсем удачно. — Он поёжился — из окна и правда тянуло прохладой, а огонь в печи, судя по всему, недавно погас и угли уже начинали остывать. — Подожди, я сейчас тут всё уберу.  
  
Но Фенрис не стал ждать, он помог свалить грязную посуду в корыто, с которым позже кто-то отправится к реке, выгреб угли из печи, пока Гаррет вытирал стол и выметал рассыпавшуюся по полу муку. Фенрис, закончивший чуть раньше, наконец перевёл дух и бросил мимолётный взгляд на посуду, оставшуюся стоять нетронутой.  
  
— И что же ты приготовил? — Любопытство взяло верх, и Фенрис заинтересованно заглянул внутрь: в миске был какой-то салат, в форме для запекания стоял пирог, а вот кастрюля была наполнена мутноватой жидкостью — какой именно, сказать было сложно. — Что это?  
  
Гаррет, только отставивший в сторону веник, вытер лицо краем рубашки, размазав муку, откашлялся и снова почесал в затылке.  
  
— Смотря как на это по… — Он вдруг оживился. — Это яблочный сок.  
  
— Сок? — Фенрис недоверчиво склонился над кастрюлей и понюхал. Пахло слабо, но довольно приятно, и действительно — яблоками.  
  
— Яблочный. — Гаррет кивнул. — И яблочный пирог. И салат с яблоками.  
  
— _Всё_ яблочное? — Как ни старался сохранять недовольное выражение лица, он всё же не смог сдержать улыбку.  
  
— С годовщиной? — Разведя руками, Гаррет тоже улыбнулся.  
  
Фенрис на секунду замер, а затем неторопливо подошёл к нему и обвил руками талию, тихо интересуясь:  
  
— Ты не шутишь?  
  
Улыбка Гаррета стала шире.  
  
— Не в этот раз.  
  
Он до сих пор не привык целовать его вот так, когда захочется, и каждый раз чувствовать вложенный в поцелуй ответ. Не был уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет. Особенно с этой новой, то отрастающей, то опять сбриваемой щетиной. Да и Гаррет до сих пор казался слишком осторожным, как в их второй и вместе с тем первый раз, когда он первым делом поинтересовался, нормально ли будет, если он попробует обвести языком лириумные линии. Фенрис не понял тогда его беспокойства и внимательно следил за собственной реакцией, но было и правда нормально. Лучше, чем нормально. С ним всегда было так.  
  
Всё ещё касаясь его губ своими, он произнёс:  
  
— Тогда хорошо, что у меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть.  
  
Честно говоря, он не собирался делать из этого подарок, просто подумал, что Гаррет обрадуется, когда узнает. В память о семье у него и так осталось совсем немного, так что на сохранение чего-то, связанного с отцом, можно было и не скупиться. Вот Фенрис и…  
  
— Ты починил посох… — Только и выдохнул Гаррет, когда Фенрис вернулся на кухню, держа в руках некогда поломанный в стычке с медведем, а теперь полностью восстановленный Ключ Хоука. — Где ты достал деньги?  
  
— Продал герб и… — Фенрис отвёл взгляд, — книгу Шартана.  
  
Он не хотел избавляться от них, совсем не хотел, но больше денег взять было негде — у него не было других личных вещей. Поэтому пришлось продать подарки Гаррета, чтобы сделать подарок ему самому. Судя по его сияющему лицу и долгим благодарным объятиям, это было не зря.  
  
Из-за уборки на завтрак у обоих времени совсем не оставалось, поэтому они отрезали себе по куску пирога и наполнили фляги соком, затем быстро собрались и отправились на работу: Гаррет — в поле, а Фенрис — на пастбище, сменить своего ночного напарника. Пудель, как и всегда, последовал за Фенрисом: со стадом помощи от собаки было гораздо больше, чем с сохой.  
  
Хотя Гаррет никогда и не выносил посох из дома, но иногда в мимолётном порыве чувств проводил по нему рукой, ощущая — Фенрис это знал наверняка — как внутри него на это касание отзывается кровь, тонкой красной нитью связывая его с отцом. Фенрис взял в привычку брать с собой на работу яблочный сок.  
  
Во дворе их дома расцвели яблони.


End file.
